The Challenge
by JeromeAZ
Summary: They enjoy the furry lifestyle, but things take a turn when George accepts achallenge


**The Challenge**

"How could you? Do you think I'll stand for this?" Incipient tears stung my eyes.

George slumped. "I was kind of backed into it. I guess the drinks didn't help either."

"Well, you're going to undo it," I answered. "Right now".

"I can't. there were others around. I committed us."

"I gave him my best baleful stare. "OK I'll just go over to Elaine right now, and we'll undo it."

With that, I trotted off. As mad as i was, I still stayed in my role for the party. MIncing past the other costumed people, I spied Elaine, roleing as a squirrel.

"Elaine, did you hear what our husbands have concocted. I'm outraged!"

"Elaine smiled. "Yes, I did, and I'm excited about the idea."

I flinched. "You mean you don't want to call it off? Either one of us could be put in a bad place."

"Oh, I'm not worried. My husband will win, and you'll be taken. Perfect furry behavior. It'll be quite a yiff." Elaine's eyes shined, and she made a gnawing motion with her lips, enhancing her squirrel outfit.

"Well, perhaps George will trounce Ralph and mount you after." I did my best to stifle tears.

"If he's good enough," said Elaine, turning away. She stopped, looked me in the eye, and said, "See you tomorrow night."

I trotted back to George, as my Pekinese role suggested. George, hapless George. As i reached him, Clare, a rabbit, hopped over, and said, "Good luck tomorrow - hope it's fun for everyone."

On the drive home, I didn't say a word. When we reached the house, I stalked past him, saying "You'd better damn well win." George didn't look happy.

"Please, Beth, try to understand….."

"Stuff it, George. I love you to bits, and I love the furry play we do with each other, and the play parties, but this is way out of bounds."

George came to me, and took my hand. I didn't pull away, upset though I was.

"Beth, you're the love of my life. You can't imagine how unhappy I am to have hurt you, to cause you any sadness."

I softened. "George, you're sweet, and you know i love you, but I wish you could stand up for yourself more often. And for me." I smiled and gave him a small kiss. We went to bed.

The next evening, we dress up, George in his Zebra stripes, with his full headgear under his arms. I had my pekinese skin, tights with the pattern of a tan dog, and nose makeup. Parts of the outfit covered me with velcro fasteners. I knew full well they might have to be removed. I knew the rules.

We entered the hall and saw a mat made of intersecting pieces, ample for wrestling. Elaine was there to meet us. She wore a skintight brown bodysuit, but she signalled the mode with the night by having her breasts and buttocks exposed.

"I'm ready in case George gets lucky", she laughed.

I did not return her laugh. I was looking forRalph.

"He's changing right now", Elaine said, anticipating my question.

George put on his zebra head, readying himself with some stretches.

Ralph came out in a tawny wolf outfit, leggings and shirt, with his midsection bare, with a brown pouch protecting his testicles. His headgear was similar to a ski mask, with just a small snout over his nose. He looked awesome, I had to admit. To George, he must have looked formidable. His waist was narrow, and filled out to a broad chest and muscled arms. He obviously took his conditioning seriously.

"Good evening, you two. I hope we cab have some pleasure out of this play."

Neither one of us spoke, and George nodded a nervous hello.

Ralph walked over to me.

"Beth, Elaine told me you weren't happy about this whole thing. I wish I could change your outlook, but I won't try. George and I made a deal and we'll honor it. I want to tell you that I think you're wonderful to honor George's word, and stand by him. If George wins, Elaine is ready for that. If I win, it'll be one of my life's thrill to have you in the furry way. I'll try my best to make it nice for you."

His words did relax me a bit. It sounded as though I wasn't going to be mounted and savaged,. Still, I wasn't happy, but I couldn't help admiring his approach to me, as well as his real animal physique.

Ralph turned to George.

"Let's not get hurt doing this. We'll stay on our fours and knees, furry fashion. Sound fair?

"That sounds sensible, Ralph." George shot a nervous glance over to me. I looked over to Elaine, and saw her eyes gleaming, staring at the two men. I got the distinct feeling that she wouldn't mind if George won.

Looking at her, her anatomy exposed, I knew I was going to be on some kind of a losing end, either watching my husband of 18 years screwing another woman, or being screwed myself by a strange man. That's what I thought as the men faced each other on all fours.

Give George credit - he was overmatched, but when Ralph uttered a low wolf growl and a howl, he responded by bucking his head and making aggressive horse noises. They engaged.

It wasn't much of a contest. Within two minutes, Ralph had straddled George's face, and exposed George's crotch by tearing off his velcro covering. My stomach knotted.

Elaine crawled over to Ralph on all fours, mimicking her squirrel oufit, and nuzzled his face. Ralph responded, sniffing her neck, and lowering his small snout to caress her back. She arched, receiving the touch.

She went behind him, and with her teeth, pulled the velcro apart on his strap, baring him. My breath quickened. This was really going to happen.

George rolled to his knees, beaten. He looked at me with woe. I gave him a wry smile to let him know I didn't fault him for losing. He had tried his best. He crawled off the mat on all fours, now nude but for his tights.

Ralph turned his wolf head to me, and came over on all fours. He took my hand in his, and gave a low growl. At that instant, Iflet hot blood rush into my innards and out to my skin. HIs paw lead me down to the floor on fours. I felt his animal strength in the way he brought me down to him. There would be no conversations. We would make our feelings known in the sounds of wolf and bitch. Together, we stalked to the middle of the mat, the scene of my husband's humiliation, where i would willingly (now) be claimed.

My breath now came in gasps. My chest heaved. He growled once more and i went weak. We stopped and circled each other, and I accompanied his throaty noises with canine whining and small yelps. His breathing came loud beneath his costume snout. He pushed his face against mine and nuzzled my cheek with that snout. I responded by lifting my head up to give him access to my neck.

His paw reached out and grabbed by chest covering. He pulled the velcro free and my breasts fell out, hanging. I backed away, whimpering.

Howling now, he moved quickly to my side and, putting his paw on my back, pushed his snout from behind me, between my legs. I let out a sharp yelp and skirted away.

For the first time, I caught a glimpse of George. His mouth was wide open with what he was seeing. He would see more.

Ralph pushed against my side once more, and using his strength, held my shoulders with one arm, and reached to my lower belly and stripped away the cloth covering my crotch. I barked loudly, feeling the air against my sex.

Again, he pushed his muzzle against me, stroking my labia with his lupine nose. He help me firmly with both armed and had the access he demanded. I quivered. Low whining sounds came from the back of my throat, unbidden. I lived the moment and a subjugated dog.

He moved in behind me, and faced me so i was looking directly at our spouses. Their eyes were fixed on us and our primitive dance.

The wolf pressed himself against my backside, and I shuddered. I could feel the blood pounding in his cock as it sought the opening. At this second, I let out a large yip, spread my knees apart, and pushed my backside up to him in surrender. He entered me with a roar.

I barked a sound of pain and pleasure and rammed back onto him. He grabbed my hips and pounded me rhythmically, howling while I screamed yelps with every thrust, my behind moving wantonly. How did this all happen. I had become a rutting bitch.

I looked up at George, not seeing him clearly with my eyes glazed over. As i did, Elaine crawled over, and knelt down beside me, exposing her own sex to Ralph. He looked over, but get his energy inside me. She made squirrely chirps but this was to be my night, my taking.

I heard Ralph's howls turn into grunts, and I urged him along with my own guttural sounds.

Suddenly it was over. He withdrew, crawling over to Elaine. She reached out and caressed his now softening cock. I rolled over and displayed my open legs in acknowledgement of Ralph's wolverine strength. George crawled over, looked at me strangely, but leaned in and kissed me.

I knew this would be a start. I now wanted to explore this kind of play. I made a little puppy growl and closed my eyes.


End file.
